1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention concern slide out systems for a recreational vehicle (“RV”). More particularly, certain embodiments relate to multi-level or telescoping slide out systems for RVs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational vehicles, such as motor homes, campers, travel trailers, fifth wheels, and the like, are increasingly popular travel options. Although freely mobile, as the size of RVs increase, the ease of handling tends to decrease. Additionally, RVs have dimensional limits dictated by, for example, highway regulations. Further, the capacity of the motor used to transport the RV may itself limit the size of the RV. Responding to the need for more living space inside smaller RVs, numerous different RVs incorporate pop-up tops or slide out rooms for selectively expanding the living area. Designed to be used only when the RV is parked, these rooms are retracted and stored in the interior of the RV during travel, and are slid outwardly when the RV is parked. Generally, upon parking the RV, the slide out rooms can be moved horizontally to an extended position to increase the usable interior space of the vehicle. Although advances have been made in the art of expandable RVs, improvements are still needed.